Episódio cancelado - A morte do Pernalonga
Você se lembra daqueles desenhos lá do início século XX. Aqueles que tinham travessuras e charme? Você sabia que Tex Avery antes de trabalhar na MGM, trabalhou na Warner? Ele foi despedido e deixou uma mancha negra na empresa, que permanece escondida ao público até aos dias de hoje. Essa "mancha negra" é um episódio cancelado do Pernalonga. Muitas histórias da época são sinistras, mas Pernalonga também era mais um chico esperto aprontando por aí. Pernalonga ia longe demais na maioria dos episódios. Entertanto, acabou por haver um curta de 1941 que escondeu algo bizarro ao público. Quando Tex Avery ainda era funcionário da Warner Bros. e o produtor Leon Schlesinger ainda era o produtor dos curtas dos Looney Tunes, Tex dirigiu um episódio chamado "The Heckling Hare", que conduziu à sua demissão dos estúdios. O final do episódio é desconhecido por visionamento. Ninguém consegue ter acesso à versão cancelada, com o fim original, mas documentos oficiais confirmam-no. No final desse episódio conseguimos ver Pernalonga e o cão Wilbourg a cair de um penhasco que o cão escavou. Ambos se descuidam e o episódio termina com eles a darem um travão. Pois, nos desenhos da época, ninguém podia morrer e os funcionários tinham ordens para isso. Na cena final vemos Pernalonga a dizer ao espetador "N'yah, fooled you, didn't we?!" e o cão a dizer "Yeah" e é assim que o episódio termina?!... É claro que não! Depois disso, mostraria o personagens a cair de falésias e a bater nelas. Entertanto, na segunda falésia, Pernalonga diz ao espetador "Hold on to your hats, folks. Here we go again!" e o episódio termina com aquele ainda a cair e o episódio termina sem atingir a queda dessa mesmo... Esse seria o verdadeiro final, ou seja, o facto do episódio terminar antes de Pernalonga atingir o solo sugeria a sua morte de uma maneira despercebida. A outra razão da censura da cena seria pelo facto da piada "Hold on to your hat, folks", ser um eufemismo sexual e que o produtor também não gostou nada da piada. Entertanto, caso não se saiba, nas mortes da época, normalmente as pessoas vivas tiravam os chapéus e colocávam-os nas mãos para fazerem homenagens aos mortos. Leon Schlesinger ficou furioso com Tex Avery e pediu-lhe imediamente a remoção da cena final. Avery recusou cortá-la, pedindo ao produtor que ficasse. Depois disso, começa uma discussão entre os dois e a discussão conduziu a uma suspensão de quatro semanas de Avery dos estúdios e posteriromente demitiu-se durante a suspensão e começou a trabalhar na MGM. A cena é impossível de ser achada e esse facto é muito polémico para o público. Dá para achar o episódio na internet, mas com a cena final cortada (editada), pois Leon exigiu o corte e acabou por ser lançado, desse jeito, nas telas de cinema. O vídeo aí em baixo é do jeito como ficou o episódio quando foi lançado. Category:Episódios perdidos Category:Real Category:Verdades e segredos